Bitter Manners
by Lady Misaii
Summary: Shino has a thing for older women, and seeks Kiba for advice. Kiba can't respect any woman who isn't attractive, and seeks Shino for help. Slight AU.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. However, it if did belong to me, Shino would get way more screen time :D**

**-------  
**

Women like Kurenai Yūhi were very difficult to find. A woman with such grace that could drive away any enemy, and a sensuality that could put a man on his knees, (somewhat literally speaking) wasn't born every day. After the death of the man she had fallen in love with, and the tragic miscarriage soon after, you would think any woman would reach her breaking point and snap.

But Kurenai was different.

She had dealt with Asuma's death bitterly at first, yet as months passed, she handled it in a mature manner. She no longer went out drinking with her friends, but that didn't stop her from spending time with them in other ways. She didn't leave herself open on the market for any old man to come and claim her, but she didn't isolate herself from the male race. She had learned that when it was one's time to leave, it was inevitable. Death, to her, was something that always happened, and though not very appealing, it was simply part of life. Women that could understand such complexity should be born everyday, but unfortunately, they were not.

But had there been more than one like woman like her, it would be pointless in pointing out her remarkable existence then, wouldn't it?

At least, that's what Shino thought.

It was getting to the point where he felt obligated to sit and admire her every day. Which was odd to him; not only because he rarely saw her anymore, but because she was once his respected mentor, and he was most definitely not in her consideration.

He sighed and rolled his dark eyes. _Of course_ he wasn't, she was forever faithful to Asuma, and he was half her age for God's sakes. Then again, even women his age didn't seem quite attracted to him either. Sure, plenty of girls of the Aburame clan had their eyes on him during his teenage years, and a few do even now, but Shino never seemed to be fond of any of them. The women in his culture were quiet, slightly self centered, and rather boring. Even the small handful that were a bit more interesting that the rest did not hold his attention for long. He figured it was because of his attraction to controlling, feisty and somewhat dangerous women; like Anko. Her fiery attitude and her revealing yet rebellious choice of clothes put Shino in a cold sweat. And of course, Miss Tsunade herself, what a _woman_. Incredible curves and an even more impressive mind! Why, she could defeat a-

"What the _hell_ am I thinking? Miss Anko? Lady Tsunade? She's at least _triple_ my age." Shino mumbled to himself, burring his face into his hands, slightly ashamed. _'Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade. I must be mad.' _Clearly they were all beautiful women, but to think of them in this manner was absurd.

He jolted out of his seat and clutched his forehead, finally realizing a pattern.

"I'm into older women?!"

Oddly enough, it was true. Shino was currently 18, but Anko and Kurenai were both in their late twenties when he had just turned into a teenager. And Lady Tsunade, well, God knows how old she was.

He made a face of disgust and threw his head back, "It's...it's impossible, I just can't be into older women!"

He thought up a few possible reasons. Perhaps it ran in the blood, had he inherited it? No, no that wasn't it at all. His mother may be taller than Shibi, but most certainly not older. Maybe he was desperate? Then again, Kurenai and Tsunade weren't what you would call last resorts, they were beautiful women after all. Or was that just his opinion again?

"God, what did Kiba call the treatment for this phase again? To be laid, or something of that sort. Retrieving some?" He sighed, what could laying down possibly do? And retrieving what exactly? Curse his slang. Kiba always had luck with women, having them locked in his embrace with a simple wink or a somewhat derogatory comment, a 'pick up line' he had called them. They worked wonders, but Shino himself could never think of anything as witty as his. Shino could hardly talk to a woman without scaring her, let alone flirt with one.

This was getting depressing. If dolt like Kiba could make a woman jump into his arms without effort, surely he could do the same.

"That's it," Shino mumbled. "I'll ask Kiba."

He paused before he walked out the door, and nodded to himself.

"For research, of course. It's not as if he knows some thing valuable I don't."

--------

Shino stood outside the Inuzuka household, his rough hands beginning to clam up again. This was the only way. He most certainly couldn't ask Hinata for such a favor, for both of them would be to shy to bring anything up. His father was out of the question; Shibi Aburame did not want to know of his son's personal problems, let alone the ones that dealt with women. Kiba wasn't just a last resort, he was the _only_ one.

After knocking only once, a woman had appeared in the doorway.

"_Shino_?"

She was Shino's height, maybe a tad shorter. Her mahogany hair was tied into a bun; the ends of it spiking upward slightly. She had the traditional fang tattoos on her face, one on each cheek. Her lipstick was a faded red, and it looked as if she had rushed it or had done it improperly, on account of the upper lip being somewhat darker than bottom. Her fierce brown eyes, though half lidded, surprised him. She was pretty, to say the least.

He realized he had been staring and bowed vigorously; a rosy tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Good evening, Miss Hana, please forgive me for being a burden," He said in a calm tone. "I would like to know if Kiba is present?"

She blinked a few times, and held a hand to her cheek. "Hana?"

Shino caught her gaze again, and saw that she too had been blushing. He had hoped to God he didn't mispronounce her name.

"You are Kiba's older sister, are you not?"

The woman gave a hearty laugh, exposing her snow white fangs. "Do I really look that young, Aburame?"

He felt his heart sink into his stomache.

_'I just mistook Miss Inuzuka for her own daughter.' _He thought to himself. He provided a mental note to punch himself afterward.

"Please forgive me, Lady Inuzuka, I-"

"Lady!" She cupped her mouth and held in what seemed to sound like a giggle. "Goodness Shino, the things you say! I'm a widow, y'know!"

"Kibaaa," She called out. "Someone's here to see ya!"

Silence.

"Kiba! Ya deaf?! Get down here!"

"If he is busy, I can honestly come another time." He suggested, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no no no, a gentleman like you shouldn't be left outside waitin' like some kinda idiot. KIBAAAA!"

Again, more silence.

Tsume was at her breaking point. She flashed the now somewhat deaf Shino a smile, then hollered so hard he flinched.

"KIBA INUZUKA, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DRAG YOU BY THE EARS YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, MA."

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME KIBA."

"YEAH, YEAH."

Shino tilted his head and grinned a little. Kiba was as a short tempered and impulsive as ever.

When he finally entered the hallway, Tsume had stopped screeching her lecture of how ungrateful he was, and glanced back at Shino. "You're good friend here has been waitin' on you like a dog. What the hell were you doing in your room?"

"Shino, what's up?" Kiba was, once again, ignoring his mother.

"KIBA!"

"WHAT? I'M RIGHT HERE."

Shino couldn't take much more. He had some very serious business to discuss. He rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"AND ANOTHER THING-"

"Lady Inuzuka," He said smoothly. "I couldn't help but notice that delicious aroma coming from your kitchen. What _are _you creating?"

And just like that, the beast was tamed. Tsume grinned proudly, flashing her canine like teeth again. "Oh, it's just some trout I caught earlier today."

"It smells absolutely delectable."

"Really?" She giggled again, only this time, it was loud. Kiba stood there, mouth agape and eyes like dinner plates, amazed at how he had her wrapped around her finger with a simple compliment.

"Oh! I forgot the seasoning again!" She exclaimed. "Nice seeing you again, Shino!" She threw Kiba a dirty look, and waved at Shino rather playfully, then headed back into the kitchen.

"If I weren't so disgusted that you just flirted with my mom, I'd be kissin' your feet." The Inuzuka boy muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I was not flirting with you mother. I was simply being nice. You should try it sometime."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"You know, you should honestly stop treating your mother as your equal. Maybe then you two wouldn't bicker as much?"

"Nah. It's just her way of showin' she loves you. Anyways, whatcha here for bug boy? I got a date in a few hours, gotta freshen up."

He gritted his teeth behind his coat. _A date? This early in the day, and Kiba already had a date? _This was not only upsetting, but infuriating. How could someone like Kiba, who treated his own mother like trash, please anyone woman to the extent where she would actually agree going on a date with him? Was there no common sense left in this world?

"I need your assistance, Kiba."

He raised a brow, "Look, I'm all for butterfly hunts but I-"

"Women." He replied sharply.

"Huh?"

"Women, Kiba, women! Girls!"

"...What about 'em?"

"I want to know them inside out," Shino began. "I want to know every _damn _detail about them. What they enjoy, what they dislike, what makes them cry, what makes them smile. Why do they giggle so much, why do they worry so much about their physical appearances? What kind of man are they looking for, and what kind are they trying to avoid?" His tone was no longer calm now, and he started trembling as he spoke, causing Kiba to take a few steps back. But Shino was rambling furiously, careless that he had followed him into the house, making sure there was nothing a but a few inches between them.

"Uh...well-"

"Tell me Kiba, why does a guy like you have it so easy? Why? What does a man like me have to do to find a decent companion who isn't afraid of my passion for insects and on the contrary finds it attractive and might consider me as more than a fucking friend?"

Kiba could see his nervous reflection in his dark glasses, "Knock it off man!"

Finally aware of how close he was to losing it, Shino stepped a few paces back, rubbing the side of his neck a little. "S-sorry."

There was a sudden pause between the two, then Kiba heaved a sigh.

"Curry."

"What?"

Kiba sighed, "Buy me some curry, and I'll give you the grand tour."

"Grand...tour?"

"I'll teach ya the ways of the woman, bro, don't you worry. Just buy me some curry first."

Shino was beginning to get a little skeptical. Would he really let him know the woman's code for a plate of curry?

He didn't want to take any risks against it

"Curry it is then. Start talking."

**A/N: **I know it was really really Kurenai – Shino centric in the beginning, and then switched off, but don't worry, she and few other middle aged beauties will be in the next chapter. Haha, hope it wasn't bad for a first fic!


End file.
